Anniversary
by SiXxA.m
Summary: **Femslash** Its Beth's and Ashley's 10 month anniversary. See both of there difficult journeys to find eachother a gift. Pairings Ashley/Beth Victoria/Natalya.


"Ugh Ashley hurry up I've been sitting here for 3 hours watching you try on outfit after outfit. Now for the last time it wouldn't matter to Beth what you wore." , Ashley and Victoria spent the whole day at the mall going store by store trying to find an outfit for Ashley to wear for her 10 month anniversary with Beth. Every month for there anniversary , Ashley would drag her best friend Victoria with her to find a new outfit to 'wow' Beth.

"Okay I think I found the perfect outfit." Victoria let out a loud groan while throwing her head back , "Ash that's what you said about the last 10 outfits"

"No I'm sure this is the one"

"And thats what you said about the last 5." , Victoria interrupting Ashley.  
Ashley opened the door of the dressing room door.

"So what do you think?" , Ashley asked in a rather perky voice. The Victoria leaned her head forward and opened her eyes to see Ashley. Her eyes widened at the sight.

'What the hell is she wearing?' , Victoria thought , the top she was wearing was a bright neon green top with a ruffled collar and tight leather pants that were a brighter shade of yellow than a lemon.

"Do you think Beth would like it?" , Ashley asked once again anticipating Victoria answer.

"Well um...we-well you...um...really make a fashion statement." , Ashley could see Victoria biting her lip pulling a magazine over her face to stop herself from saying something that would keep her here with Ashley for another 3 hours.

"This is useless I might as well just rip all my clothes off and spend my anniversary with her naked"

"I think she'll like that." , Victoria said not catching on to Ashley's sarcasm.

"It's no use." , Ashley said leaning back on the wall on verge of tears. Victoria lowered her magazine to see her best friend looking as helpless as ever.

"Hey now , it's not 'no use'. Beth couldn't give two shits about what you would wear. She doesn't love you for what your wear. The only thing that a new outfit would do is make Beth a bit more in awe than she already is when you walk in the room." , Victoria said wiping away the bead of water that was prepared to fall out of Ashley's eye.

"Thanks Victoria." , Ashley said embracing her in a hug , "I'm gonna go try on more outfits." , Ashley ran into the dressing room just like that , slipping through Victoria fingers. Victoria leaned on the wall hitting her head back on it saying , "We're gonna be here for awhile."

* * *

"Oh this ones good." , Beth said pulling back the pin on the perfume bottle holding it up to Natalya's face. Natalya started coughing and wheezing inhaling the perfume.

"Ok I'm done , thats the...fourth perfume that...you've sprayed..in my face." , Natalya said pausing in between the words to let out a cough.

"Just one more." , Beth said holding up another bottle of perfume from the stores rack.

"No! Can't you tell I've inhaled way to much of that stuff already." , Beth sighed holding up the bottle to her face.

"No Beth don't do it." , and Beth did it she pushed her bottom lip out and made that innocent puppy dog face that would get her anything she wanted from Natalya. Natalya tried her hardest to resist the glamazons innocent glare. Then Beth made her bottom lip quiver a bit driving her crazy.

"Ugh fine but this time just don't spray it in my fa--" , Natalya was cut off by the new perfume Beth had just sprayed in her face. Natalya bent over coughing and spitting on the floor not caring how many people in the store were staring at her.

"Beth!"

"Mmmhm." , Beth answered carelessly while reading the labels of perfume bottles.

"You sprayed that one in my mouth!" , Natalya yelled once again grasping the attention of everyone in the store. Realizing that she did , she lowered her tone and began to speak again.

"I don't know why every month you have to drag me to this store to buy a new perfume for Ashley."

"Well for our anniversary I like to get her something nice." , Beth kept on reading the labels on the bottles spraying a couple sprits on her wrist occasionally.

"Its just a month anniversary for goodness sake. I don't know why Its that much of a big deal anyway. Not even me and Victoria make that much of a big deal about our month anniversary's" , Natalya yelled once again causing everyone in the store to avert there attention from what they were doing to look at Natalya.

"Ugh get a life and stop starring." , she yelled to everyone in the store.

"Look every month for our monthly anniversary Ashley gets a new outfit to suprise me in. I knew she probably doesn't go through this much trouble , but the least I could do for her is get her something in return. So anyway doesn't this sound good its called pure seduction and it smells really good i think Ashl--" , Natalya covered here ears trying to block out Beth rambling on about the perfume she had just discovered.

* * *

Victoria had fallen asleep and was woken up by Ashley. She realized that they were still in the dressing room. As tired as she was she tried her best to keep up with Ashley.

"Oh yea that's the outfit you should wear its way better than the rest you've tried on." , Victoria said in a groggy tone. She just made up some bs so that it seemed like she had actually been paying attention.

"Um Victoria this is the same outfit I came to the store with , but who cares 'cause I've found the perfect outfit." , Ashley said proudly holding up a shopping bag that she was holding in her left hand.

"Thank god!" , Victoria was clearly relived but just as they were going to leave the store Ashley stopped Victoria.

"Hey you and Natalya's anniversary is in about a week. Why don't you go buy an outfit for her"

"Nah I don't think so." , Victoria answered carlessly.

"Well , why not"

"Because at the end of our anniversary it'll be ripped off and thrown carelessly to the corner of our hotel room."

* * *

**lol its funny what boredom does to me. Yes , Yes I know very crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything else. So PLEASE , PLEASE , PLEASE , review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
